


(NCT) Dream

by Dreamy_Mark_Lee



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Mark_Lee/pseuds/Dreamy_Mark_Lee
Summary: What if NCT Dream, is actually a dream? And Renjun, Jeno, Chenle, Jaemin, and Jisung are all figures of imagination in Mark’s dream?





	1. Take it Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this isn't what you expected this is sorta depressing...Just a heads up, and keep supporting NCT!!!
> 
> -This will be a short chapter and if this gets enough reads or kudos I'll update.   
> Thank you for reading!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be slightly depressing for you. Just a heads up so I don't get any hate or criticism. Please love an support NCT and thanks for reading my story!
> 
> I apologize for a short chapter I'm busy at the moment. If this gets enough kudos or reads I'll update as soon as I can.

I am Mark Lee, this is how my career came to an alarming halt. We were filming for our new music video and felt like the world was spinning way faster than it should. That’s when everything went black, that’s when everything went wrong. Who knew it would be me, but why was it me? 

I started trembling after this sentence, “You have Exhaustion Syndrome.” What would happen to my career, myself and my group? Would everything change, because of me? Am I done for, am I doomed? I opened my mouth to say something, but all I heard was ringing in my ears. 

All these thoughts went through my head, like memorized rap lines. “Mark Lee, do you remember anything prior to your visit?” the nurse asked. Again I tried to speak, but I was muted. I shook my head, and she wrote down notes. “Where am I?” I finally managed for say. “Your friends took you in after you collapsed while filming.” My eyes widened and I felt a sense of anxiety. 

“Your activities is what leads up to your syndrome, because of your hard working schedule, you barely have time for rest. Because you rarely rest, your body has developed a condition, that is triggered by extreme stress, and little or no rest,” the nurse said. “You’re going to have to stay overnight, take some medication, and we’ll run tests, to make sure it’s just Exhaustion Syndrome.”

I couldn’t go to sleep that night, I could only think of not being able to practice and perform. ‘Would SM terminate my contract if I won’t be able to do anything?’ I thought in my head. ‘I don’t think so.’ I tried to close my eyes, but when I drifted off to sleep, my head started to hurt. I rushed to the bathroom, I felt really sick, it must have been the damn medication. 

I kept throwing up like I had salmonella. My strength drained from my body, and I couldn’t get back up. The next thing I could remember is hitting my head on the wall and blacking out. I suppose this was the end of my career, hell maybe even my life. Curse this damn syndrome for giving me so much pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow thanks so much for the reads and kudos. This is a short chapter also, I'll update when I'm not busy. 
> 
> I apologize if this isn't my best work...
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Love and support NCT!!

Turns out it wasn’t the end of my life, I awoke again on the floor, with my strength still low. I tried to crawl or at least roll out of the bathroom, but I still didn’t have enough strength to move. “Mark?” a voice called out, “It’s Johnny.” “And Taeyong,” another voice called out. I was too weak to even talk, and I just tried to get their attention by hitting the ground or trying to move. My arms couldn’t hold up so it slammed on the floor. “I’m in the bathroom, help,” I managed to say. 

It must have been too quiet because I heard them walk out of the room. Once again, I tried to crawl out of the bathroom, the door was nearby, but I still didn’t have enough strength. “Ugh, I can roll,” I said weakly. The door frame was wide, and I was able to make it out of the bathroom by rolling. I heard several other people enter the room as I rolled out of the bathroom. “Ah, Mark!” Johnny called out. “How’d he get over there?” Taeyong asked. Everyone carried me back onto the bed and asked what had happened. Just as they found me, Taeil, Ten and Jaehyun walked in.

Still, I didn’t have enough strength, but I pushed the words out of my voice box. “I took the medications…I felt sick, and went to the bathroom…I guess I threw up too much and blacked out…” I said. “You need to regain strength then, you might die if you don’t,” Taeyong, the mother of NCT said. “Right,” Doyoung said. Johnny nodded and so did Ten. “I’ll get the doctor or nurse,” Taeil said. “I’ll go too,” Johnny said. 

“Doyoung is the rest of 127 coming?” Jaehyun asked. “They were caught up in filming the rest of the music video, I don’t think they can make it.” I nodded and blacked out once more, it was a peaceful sleep where no one could wake me, not even a nightmare. The ringing in my eyes got louder and louder and my heart started to burn. “His heart rate is decreasing! Get him to the Operation Room now!” the nurse yelled. 

Everyone cleared and I slowly opened my eyes to see Johnny and Taeyong slowly walking away. I held my arm out but it was no use, they couldn’t see me like this. It was too much for them and me, I’m sorry. The doors opened and a bunch of doctors and nurses started examining me. “Blood pressure, higher than average…Heart rate lower than average. Everything else seems to be working fine,” the doctor said. 

They put a mask over my face, it must have been a sleeping gas. I was drowsy and fell into a self-induced coma. They had to fix a part of my left atrium due to the syndrome and past childhood experiences. For an odd reason I could still hear my heart beating and I felt an electrical shock, similar to the shock from my childhood.


	3. Thanks for Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief thank you and some plans for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you wanted an update, I'm currently working on the next chapter and I'm very busy at the moment.

Thank you all so much for reading my story and giving it kudos. It has reached over 100 views and 11 kudos, and I'd like to make an extra long chapter that has two prats for you all. Thank you so much for reading my story and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


	4. This is INSANITY-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't my best work, I'm busy and I'm trying my best. It took a while, but alright. I'll try to update as much as I can.

~Time skip

 

The nurse entered the room with a clipboard and was clicking her pen. “The good news is you just have Exhaustion Syndrome, we fixed your left atrium…But the bad news is, you need to refrain from physical activities and you need to take medications.” I nodded my head in understandment, but my eyes filled with tears and I clenched my fists. “You need to be picked up after we prescribe more medications and give you a sheet to make sure you’re following directions.”

I was given papers and my medication in a red bottle. I kept thinking about not being able to film, not being able to participate with NCT. “Those medications you gave me yesterday…Are they meant for me to throw up?” The nurse stopped writing and looked at me and replied, “No, did you overdose?” I looked at the bottle they had given me yesterday, “Recommended one tablet a day,” it read. My eyebrows raised and I nodded, “I took two.” 

She shook her head and softly scolded, “You’re lucky you didn’t die, good thing they found you or else you would have been done for. But make sure to read it carefully so you get better, alright?” I nodded and rubbed my forehead. “Alright, Markie,” she said as she ruffled my hair. “Alrighty thanks, Nurse J.” ‘I meant to overdose, I read it as one tablet. I wanted to end my pain, I didn’t have the will do live anymore. I hate this,’ I said in my head. 

I sat down on my bed, looked out the window and sighed, “Why am I so depressing today? This is not who I am…” “I can’t live like this, I need to cheer up and pull myself together.” “Man, today isn’t my day,” I quietly said to myself. I got up and sat down in the chair next to the window. I softly blew on the window and sighed, “Today is quite gloomy. I wish it was sunny.” The condensation on window started to fade away and I quickly scribbled my name and a cat face on it. I smiled softly and giggled, “I love this now.” 

Just as I said that the nurse walked in and replied, “You will be picked up soon by Johnny and Haechan, sit tight Markie.” I nodded and smiled, “Alrighty Nurse J, I’ll take my medications as prescribed.” “Alrighty Mark, be safe and if you need anything don’t ask me because I’m too lazy and I don’t have your number,” Nurse J said laughing. I cracked a smile and laughed like a hyena, “I’ll just stop by then?” She shook her head and said, “Nope, I’m kidding I’m sure you’d follow directions, you’re a good kid Mark.” “I’m not a kid!” I exclaimed as I crossed my arms and pouted. Nurse J cracked up and replied, “I’m kidding you’re 19. Bye bye, I’m leaving.”

She walked out of the room and I instantly went back to blowing on the window. It was so cool watching the condensation disappearing. I scribbled my signature and drew a little turtle. I blew on the window and I saw a few words appear it read, “This is insanity-“ and it was cut off. Curious, I kept blowing on the window until a whole message appeared. “Cursed is one who stays in this room. Cursed is the one who is loved by everyone. Cursed is the one who is famous. This is insanity-“ it read. 

Shocked, I got up and didn’t blow on the window anymore. “How morbid,” I sighed as a plopped back onto the bed. “Johnny and Haechan should hurry up.” Just as I muttered those words, Nurse J popped her head into the room and I jumped. “Ah, I see you found the morbid writing,” she said as she nodded. “It’s very morbid,” I replied back. She giggled and replied with a slight smile, “It’s a prank, Mark…Chill.” I rubbed my forehead and groaned, “I got so scared. Why would you do this to me?” “I wanted to see if you’d get scared,” she replied. 

“Mark,” two voices called out in synchronization. I looked in the direction and it was Haechan and Johnny. “You’re all better now right?” Haechan asked. I nodded and rubbed my eyes, “Yes. I just have to take medications and rest. But I’m better.” Nurse J got up and walked away, “I’m assuming you need private time,” she said. I nodded and waved, “So Johnny how is the filming for our comeback?” I asked. He sighed and replied,” we couldn’t finish it because you weren’t there. We might have to delay it until you’re better.” “I might not be better for a few weeks, even a month, just finish it without me,” I said. “Can we go?” Haechan said impatiently. 

We signed out, finished some paperwork and walked out. “Crap I’m still wearing my hospital clothes,” I said. “Wait here I’ll get it,” Haechan said as he walked back. “I should come with you too,” I said. We both walked back to get my clothes, and I changed into regular clothes. The ride back was super awkward, and they didn’t seem like them normal selves. “Did you miss me?” I asked. Johnny continued to drive and Haechan replied, ”I did.” 

I looked out the window awkwardly, and I didn’t even bother to reply. It was still gloomy, and it was raining for the entire day. I blew on the window again and drew a little giraffe on the window and sighed. Johnny looked into the rear-view mirror with a stern look and replied, “Why would we miss you?” I was shocked by this, Haechan nudged me and replied, “He’s just mad about something.”   
I just looked out the window and started to tear up. ‘Why would they miss me? I’m just some mediocre rapper, I just am a setback,’ I thought in my head. A tear fell from my eye and I instantly wiped it away, but somehow Haechan noticed me. “Awh, man don’t cry,” he whispered as he hugged me. “He probably is mad at me,” I replied softly. “I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at something else,” Johnny replied. 

‘Why am I so sad today?’ I asked myself. I slouched over and rested my head on Haechan’s shoulder, he looked at me and smiled. “Don’t worry about it, he just doesn’t want to see you not be able to participate and other things happening to you,” Haechan replied. Johnny kept glancing in the rear-view mirror and I kept looking away, but I felt too guilty and replied, “I’m sorry, Johnny, I didn’t mean to be so selfish.” 

 

“It’s not your fault, SM put you in so much sub-units,” Johnny finally replied. I felt so relieved as if all my burdens were lifted from my shoulders. “That’s because “fans,” said that SM has no talented rappers, so I’m assuming that’s why they put Mark in so many sub-units,” Johnny said. “Really?!” Haechan and I replied. Johnny sighed and replied, “Yea, I’m not even that surprised, they’re so focused on the looks of us anyways right?” I nodded and said, “We all know that, except maybe the 0.1% of SM.” Haechan brushed his hair back and just looked off into space without saying anything. 

~Tiny time skip

“We’re here,” Johnny said as he got out of the car. I nudged a snoring Haechan, and he awoke. “What?” Haechan said while rubbing his eyes. “We’re here,” I said. “Oppa!!” a crowd of girls yelled. “Guy, run,” I said. Haechan, Johnny and I ran into the building without looking back. We stopped and made sure we weren’t being followed, and Haechan said out of breath, “Man, a lot has happened today.” I giggled and replied, “Yep.” Johnny gave me the bag with my medication and some food. “Thanks, Johnny,” I said as patted his back. 

“Rest up,” they both said and I waved. I headed to my dorm and planned to take my medication and take a look needed nap. “Ugh,” I sighed as I plopped down on my bed. I instantly dozed off again and slept for a few hours. “Markkk,” I heard a voice called out softly. “Huh?” I said as I rubbed my eyes. “Time for dinner,” Yuta said. “Yuta!” I exclaimed as I hugged him. “Ah, I missed you so much Mark,” Yuta said as he hugged me back. 

We both walked to the dining room to eat. Nothing fancy really just stew and a loaf of wheat bread. “Let’s eat!” We all ate quietly with a little conversation. “So are you feeling better, Mark?” Doyoung asked. I laughed and replied, “Yea, I almost died I guess. But I’m fine now, I just need to take medication and rest.” Jaehyun said shot me a “what the hell look” and replied, “How did you almost die?” I looked down and fiddled with my thumbs, “I overdosed by accident.” 

I heard Jaehyun, Winwin and Doyoung hum Overdose, and I shot them an awkward look. Johnny and the rest of us stared at them until they realized it was an inappropriate time. I believe they got to the part where Chanyeol and Sehun were rapping, and then Jaehyun stopped. Jaehyun cleared his throat and nudged the members who were still humming. “Guys,” Jaehyun said hitting them. Finally, Winwin and Doyoung came to their senses and stared back awkwardly. Taeil didn’t want to wait anymore, so he just ate and the rest of us stared at each other awkwardly. 

“Not the right time guys,” Taeil said while stuffing his mouth with a slice of wheat bread. “Sorry!” they both exclaimed. “It’s fine, I thought it was quite amusing,” I replied. “But you shouldn’t be joking about Mark overdosing,” Haechan said. “Right,” Winwin and Doyoung said. “Alright, let’s eat,” Ten said. We all ate quietly, finished dinner and then went back to our rooms.


	5. DISCONTINUED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lost all inspiration, and I don't think many of you liked it because it's pretty dumb.

If you want a chapter just ask me and I'll try to pull something together, but do not get mad and give me hate because it's bad. As I said I lost all inspiration to this so it may be a reason why it's a bad update. 

Thanks for reading this story and giving kudos. I kinda felt the need to let you know if you wanted a chapter because I'm sure there's one person waiting for a chapter. <3


End file.
